los_padrinos_magicos_fanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mi pobre Timmito
Home Alone 'ó '''Mi pobre Timmito '''es el quinto corto de la temporada de cortos de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000. Se estreno el jueves 3 de agosto de 2017. Sinopsis Dado a que Vicky se encuentra de vacaciones, los padres de Timmy deciden dejarlo solo por primera vez en casa, por lo que Timmy decide hacer lo que todo niño hace cuando esta solo en casa. Trama ''El corto comienza con los padres de Timmy bajando las escaleras de la casa, vistiendo ropa elegante. 'Sr. Turner: '¡Bien Timmy, ya nos vamos! 'Sra. Turner: '''Portate bien, y esperemos que puedas pasar toda esta noche solo, aprovechando que Vicky se encuentra de vacaciones, lo que por alguna razón le alegra a ti y a tus peces. '''Sr. Turner: '''Y no te quedes despierto tan tarde, regresamos a la media noche. '''Sra. Turner: '''Y hay espinaca en el refigerador por si quieres un poco para cenar. '''Sr. Turner: '''Y una cosa mas antes de irnos... '''Sr. y Sra. Turner: '¡Te amamos! Mientras los padres de Timmy hablan, bajan a la sala de estar y caminan hasta la puerta, para luego abrirla e irse, cerrandola. Timmy ve esto desde el segundo piso. 'Timmy: '''Hmmm, ¿así que mamá y papá no estarán aquí en casa hasta media noche eh? ''Cosmo y Wanda aparecen teletransportados. 'Cosmo: '''Creo que sabrás que es lo que tenemos que hacer. '''Wanda: '''Sí, quedarnos en casa toda la noche hasta nuestra hora de dormir, haciendo cosas normales como arreglar la casa. ''Wanda alza su varita y al brillar, hace aparecer un trapeador. 'Timmy y Cosmo: '''Aburrido '''Timmy: '''Además, ya hice suficientes deberes en la tarde como para rebajarme a hacer mas. '''Wanda: '''Psss, bueno ¿entonces que piensan hacer en todo este tiempo solos en casa?. '''Timmy: '''Te diré lo que haremos... ''Timmy chasquea los dedos. Entonces la pantalla queda en negro, para luego mostrar una luz encendida en la sala de estar. En eso se oye la canción "Eye of the Tiger", mientras se ve a Timmy caminando sin camisa a la luz encendida. Una vez se para en la luz, señala a diferentes direcciones (sincronizandose con la música de inicio), donde son encendidas varias luces de la habitación a golpe. Timmy sigue señalando a mas direcciones, donde son encendidas mas luces (que se siguen sincronizando con la música de inicio), dejando así la casa iluminada. En eso Timmy se quita sus pantalones, quedando en calsoncillos. Justo en ese momento, empieza a cantar: '''Timmy (cantando): Risin' up, back on the street Did my time, took my chances Went the distance now I'm back on my feet Just a man and his will to survive So many times it happens too fast You trade your passion for glory Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past You must fight just to keep them alive It's the eye of the tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all With the eye of the tiger Mientras Timmy canta la primera estrofa, se ve como canta en diferentes partes de la casa, acompañado de Cosmo y Wanda, quienes están vestidos como integrantes de la banda Survivor. Timmy saca en eso una guitarra y empieza a tocarla, al igual que una batería, mientras sigue cantando la canción. Timmy (cantando): Face to face, out in the heat Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry They stack the odds still we take to the street For the kill, with the skill to survive Mientras Timmy canta la segunda estrofa, empieza a tocar la batería, hasta que se detiene para luego tocar el coro, acompañado de Cosmo y Wanda. Timmy (cantando): It's the eye of the tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all With the eye of the tiger Mientras Timmy canta el coro, empieza a bailar acompañado de Cosmo y Wanda, para luego cantar dicho coro a todo pulmón hasta que se detiene para tocar de nuevo la guitarra, moviendo la cabeza (acorde a la música). Luego de eso, sigue cantando. Timmy (cantando): Risin' up, straight to the top Had the guts, got the glory Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop Just a man and his will to survive Mientras Timmy canta, empieza a hacerlo a exteriores de la casa, pero luego regresa con unos pasos de bailes, esquivando a unos ladrones que querían atraparlo. Una vez esta en casa, vuelve a cantar el coro. Timmy (cantando): It's the eye of the tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all Mientras Timmy canta el coro, lo hace en compañía de Cosmo y Wanda, quienes siguen cantando en diferentes partes de la casa. Lo siguen haciendo hasta detenerse donde cantan a todo pulmón el útlimo coro. Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda (cantando): With the eeeeeeeeye of the tiger Luego de eso los 3 empiezan a bailar por mas partes de la casa. La música se oye a fueras de la casa, donde Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Tootie y demás habitantes de Dimmsdale lo escuchan y felices, entran a la casa, cantando junto a Timmy, ya las últimas estrofas de la canción. Todos (cantando): The eye of the tiger... The eye of the tiger... The eye of the tiger... The eye of the tiger Una vez cantados estos últimos coros, todos se ponen a celebrar y a jugar dentro de la casa. Mas tarde, ya pasada la media noche, Timmy estaba durmiendo en el suelo, aun en ropa interior, y en eso Cosmo aparece teletransportado. Cosmo (susurrando): 'Timmy....Timmy...Timmy ''Cosmo saca un megafono y le grita a Timmy desde el. 'Cosmo: '¡TIMMYYYYYYYYYYY! Timmy se despierta a causa del grito, saltando para luego caer. 'Timmy: '¡Cosmo! 'Cosmo: '''Solo te diré que ya son mas de las 12 y tus padres estan por llegar. ''Timmy se sorprende y mira la sala toda desordenada. 'Timmy: '''Ay no, ¿que voy hacer? '''Cosmo: '''Tranquilo, yo me encargo. ''Cosmo alza su varita y esta brilla, pero Wanda aparece con su varita que también brilla. 'Wanda: '''Eh, lo mejor será que lo haga yo. ''Wanda hace desaparecer todo el desorden de toda la casa, dejandola toda ordenada. 'Timmy: '''Ehhh, gracias Wanda '''Wanda: '''Bueno, ahora a dormir ''Wanda alza su varita y al brillar, los 3 desaparecen teletransportados. Timmy aparece en su habitación, echado en su cama, para luego sonreir gustosamente. El auto de los padres llega a la casa y se estaciona. Los padres llegan a la casa y suben a la habitación de Timmy, entrando a esta, encontrandolo durmiendo. 'Sra. Turner: '''Vaya que quedarse en casa si le valio la pena. '''Sr. Turner: '''Dejemoslo descansar. ''Los padres de Timmy cierran la puerta de la habitación. La cámara enfoca a Timmy, quien esta durmiendo, hasta que abre un ojo, y sonrie, para luego cantar de nuevo el coro de "Eye of the tiger". '''Timmy (cantando): ''The eye of the tiger'' Se oye una explosión mientras Timmy sigue mirando la cámara sonriendo. El circulo cierra la pantalla y la deja en negro, para luego mostrar la carta de titulo del corto, con la palabra FIN en el medio. '-Fin del Corto-' Personajes Protagonistas *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda Menores *Sr. Turner *Sra. Turner *Chester (cameo) *A.J. (cameo) *Elmer (cameo) *Sanjay (cameo) *Tootie (cameo) *Francis (cameo) *Trixie Tang (cameo) *Tad (cameo) *Chad (cameo) *Véronica (cameo) *Habitantes de Dimmsdale (cameo) *Vicky (mencionada) Trivia *El nombre de este corto, tanto en inglés como en latino, esta basado en la película de 1990: Home Alone, llamada en español como Mi pobre Angelito. *Esta es la primera vez dentro de la franquicia que Timmy es dejado solo en casa. *En este corto, es usada la canción The eye of the tiger, de la banda Survivor '''de 1982. Dicha canción fue interpretada por Tara Strong, Daran Norris y Susanne Blakeslee a modo de homenaje. *Segun se menciona, Vicky estaba de vacaciones, posteriores a los eventos de ¡Niños sin control!. *Hay solo una referencia a '''Mi pobre Angelito, cuando Timmy casi es atrapado por 2 ladrones, haciendo referencia a los ladrones antagonistas de la saga. *Al igual que en El Equipo Terriblemente Imposible, Segunda Parte, aparecen varios personajes como cameo. *Este es el primer corto regular protagonizado por Timmy. *Este es el primer corto regular que no tiene chistes recurrentes. Categoría:Cortos Categoría:Cortos de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000